


TLOZ: The Desert Air

by Kirimizi



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Action, Adventure, Pickle - Freeform, gerudo desert - Freeform, seven sages, tloz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: When the desert calls your name, would you answer the call?





	

It was noontime and the sun was at its harshest and its highest. The air itself was heavy with sand molecules that got into every possible crevice of clothing. Link knew this all too well. Just before he had set off to the Gerudo desert, he gained some intel and went in search of more information on a mysterious sanctuary he heard about when he was back in Hyrule.

The temple was rumored to be the home of the exalted Gerudo leader, Nabooru. She had previously ruled the infamous tribe of thieves, up until the birth of their recently uprisen leader, Ganondorf. Afterwards, she was never heard from or seen again. There were talks that she had been cast away in a planned revolt. Others said she knew her place and willingly abandoned the desert nation.

What Link needed from her was a few bits of information that might help him figure out how to approach Ganondorf. Approach being the friendlier term he would be using. He figured this woman would know much about this man, having come from the same background. How he would gain her assistance, he had not figured out yet. But the more help he had, the better. 

The wind had begun to pick up and step-by-step, he made his way deeper into the desert. After following each post he could bare his eyes to see, hours had past and it was already late into the afternoon. Link came across a small structure that had a sign at the top written in…Hylian?

As confusing as this discovery was, he had little time to question its strange placement. He read the words and immediately took out the Eye of Truth as instructed by said structure. He turned from the stone plaque and was met with the peering eyes of a green poe ghost. It was a well known fact that poe's did not typically let you look at them, let alone allow you to look them directly in the eyes.

“Follow me.” The poes distinct giggle sent a shiver down the hero's spine. Link watched the ghost go off into the distance and followed in pursuit of the floating green poof. The path it led zigged and zagged around for a while before it slowed to a stop and turned around to face Link once more.

"Straight ahead is the desert Colossus," Link beyond past the Poe and saw the large statue of the desert Goddess in a sitting meditative position. "Don't let the desert air mislead you." The Poe giggled once again before disappearing with the sandy wind. Link could not bring himself to fully comprehend what had just happened, but he let this event slide for the time being, as his mission was more important. He stared at and admired the temple from where he stood. He quickly began to move along when he realized his boots were sinking into the sand underneath him.

As it turned out, the sand filled breeze had come from the direction of the Colossus all along. Huh. For a moment, he wondered if it had been a coincidence, but could it have rather been fate?

Link began to walk towards the grand monument that was only half a mile away from where he was originally dropped off by the Poe ghost. Step by step, he concentrated on the statuesque carving as he made his way through the final winds of the desert. The storm had finally calmed as he came near the vicinity of the Colossus. He took a moment to marvel at the abnormally large statue, in absolute awe of its beauty. 

The monumental carving was of a woman, a deity among the Gerudo tribe, that was known for protecting the travelers of the desert. At least, that's what the odd man floating on a carpet had told Link at the beginning of the desert. He wondered if he had hallucinated that as well, but who knows?

Nevertheless, she was stunning and confident in her stance. Her eyes gave off the aura of confidence, something that many Gerudo women nowadays have themselves. As well as the glare that could instantly bring fear into a man's heart. But Link felt differently about this statue. He couldn't help but feel protected, especially when he stared into the eyes of the statue.

He shook off the distracting thoughts and pressed on towards the monument. Just below it was an opening that seemed to lead into the temple very few still talked about in these times. The thought of anything being built inside the statue amazed him, as well as those who still knew these ancient tales. 

The closer it came into his vision, the quicker his movements became. Until finally, he stepped in and began to dust the sand off of his tunic. God, there was so much sand. More than he expected. But then again it was a desert after all. He looked up and basked in the shade for the first time since he left.

The inside was completely constructed in stone, the small staircase before him, even the snakes on both sides of the stairs were carved out of stone! He took a few steps towards one of the stone snakes and attempted to read the Gerudo language. Unfortunately, he had never seen it anywhere, other than on the pass the substituting leader had given him previously when he visited their fortress.  
He took out the note and tried comparing the two side by side. Not much could be done there.

All of a sudden, a shadow caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He equipped and swiftly unsheathed his blade, ready for whatever confrontation may come his way. Link examined the room without making a sound and spotted the shadow move once again. He turned around and looked behind him to where the figure moved towards. 

It seemed that the movements were a possible figment of his imagination.  
"Well, aren't you a jumpy young thing?” A woman chuckled, standing proudly in front of the staircase.

Link sharply turned to face the woman and readied himself to fight once more. She crossed her arms in response.  
"I don't know what you're doing that for. I just wanted to say hi," She even had the nerve to wave her hand. “For someone who enters my abode, you walk like you own the place. But you don't.”  
"Are you-" He proceeded to speak before being interrupted.  
"The ex-leader of the Gerudo? Yes, as a matter of fact," She shifted, standing unlike the rest of the Gerudo women back at the fortress. She had a way of presenting herself that made her seem like a true leader. From her prominent facial features to her long, scarlet hair, held up by a high ponytail. The eyes so full of life and confidence. Almost identical to the statue protecting this place…

Link studied her for a moment. There was no doubt about it, this was the person he was looking for.  
"Allow me to properly introduce myself," She turned to the massive stone block with her people's insignia carved into it on her left. "I am the exiled Gerudo leader, Nabooru." Her eyes fell to the stone ground for a minute before facing Link once more. 

"Now tell me. Who are you, boy?" He instantly got on one knee and pressed his left fist over his heart, revealing the birthmark he had once been ashamed of.   
"I'm the Knight who watches over Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Link. I seek your assistance."  
Nabooru groaned.   
This was either going to be something ridiculous or too serious for her tastes.  
"What is it that you would like to know?"  
"Ganondorf has taken over Hyrule Castle and plans to dominate the rest of Hyrule."

Nabooru never wanted to be involved with this man in the first place. She just wanted to do the right thing, help her people, and lead the Gerudo to a more stable and prosperous time. She rose into power and felt the pressure of bringing back peace and power once again. There was a struggle in trying to make the right choices for herself and everyone else. But then, she fought and found the middle ground between these indecisive issues and what was right for herself, too. 

What no one knew what that Ganondorf took all that away. Right out from under her. A long time before his birth, she knew he was coming. She knew a boy would be born into their world. But what she didn't know was that his boy would become the terrible man he is today. While he may have had his heart in the right place as a child, he grew with more power than any one person should have had. Personally, Nabooru blames the witches he was raised by. 

This man, who was once hope, grew into a terrifying, overpowered man who deserved nothing but the worst for his actions against the people of Hyrule, and against the Gerudo. 

"Say no more, how can I help?" Her attention was caught as soon as he said the name that plagued her life from the moment he was born.   
"I'll take any information on him you can offer."  
"That's a good answer," She smirked at his statement.  
"It all started when he was born—no, MADE. That man was created by two witches named Koume and Kotake, Hylia knows what black magic they gave that boy. And since he was born amongst the Gerudo, he immediately became our new leader. He grew up with dark intentions, always prattling on about how important being powerful was. The man caused me so much pain and agony for so long. Not to mention, I became obsolete shortly after his rise to power. It wasn't until he made the Hylian-Gerudo alliance that I knew something was off. When shit hit the fan, I made a run for the desert. She took me in so willingly. The Colossus is my new home now. And it wasn't until after much time had passed that I figured out how to make an effort to stop this man myself,” The exalted leader paced back and forth. "It's almost like this place called out to me. And I have no regrets since I have answered her call." She referred to the Goddess outside of the temple. She glanced at Link, who had been intently listening to her tale.  
What an interesting boy... She thought to herself.

"What Ganondorf treasures the most is his power. He drowns in it. Reflect his power back to him, challenge him in other words, and he can be taken down." She grinned at the thought of the little bastard getting a taste of his own medicine for once.

"Thank you so very much." Link bowed before her.  
"No problem!" She placed a hand on her hip, amused by the boy’s thankful nature. "I have a question for you now," She pointed at him and wiggled her finger.  
"Are you planning to take him down by yourself?"  
"Not at all. I have the spirit of the Great Seven with me. They're all the help I will need." He spoke honestly and that was enough for her to laugh until her sides hurt. What a response! Link turned away to leave while she cackled up a storm. 

"Haha! Do you really think such a wives tale will help you? The Seven don't exist in these times, child!"  
He turned his head to look at her one last time.  
"They have already assisted me greatly on this day." Her laugh died down as he smiled graciously back before placing his scarf over his mouth and leaving the temple. He made his way back towards the neverending desert. Nabooru stood there, baffled by his words. 

Nabooru crossed her arms and walked back into the depths of the temple that she instinctively called home.


End file.
